Brifit Jones
Sir Brifit Jones, the Regrettable Companion is an Ifrit Paladin who is a member of The Fellowship of the Bum-Ring. He became a Hero-God following the defeat of Magvar and then Demi-God after defeating a fire giant in the Darklands . Appearance and Temperament Brifit is 6’9 ft. tall with blue eyes and fire-like hair who is adorned in heavy full-plate armour with a long waist cloth. Brifit is commonly seen wielding a hammer, his preferred weapon of choice. He has developed a reputation for often appearing disgruntled or angry with the actions of those around him but will stand by and defend his allies as much as he can. Due to a previous incident involving the destruction of dragon eggs, Brifit tends to stay quiet when initially confronting new people. Adventurer History "*Sigh*" ''- A noise frequently made by Brifit during campaigns with the Fellowship of the Bum-Ring'' Early Campaigns'' Brifit’s first taste of being an adventurer came when he would travel to Osirian and team with Trebor the Elf and well as future guild members Forloth the Half-Elf and Drosil the Fetchling to find and kill a nearby flame drake called Naloth. It was during the fight with Naloth that Brifit attained the title of ‘Dragonbane’ following the death of the drake and her eggs. It is because of his decision to destroy the dragon eggs why Brifit commonly now does not lead the group or make decisions on his own without consulting the rest of the Fellowship first. Brifit, along with Forloth, Drosil, Victor the Half-Elf and Bruce the Elf, travelled to Iadara, Kyonin where they were requested by Lady Gwyneth to help them fight off an impending attack from drows and ghonhatines . In another early yet inadvertent incarnation of the Fellowship of the Bum-Ring, Brifit travelled in a group to Janderhoff in Varisia after hearing of a large bounty in the area. After speaking with Guild Master Olenjack the Dwarf, Brifit accepted the bounty and began the search for fetchling Vink the Slaver. Brifit and his companions eventually capture Vink but instead decide to hand him in to the authorities instead of to Olenjack. Incensed by this, Olenjack states that he “won’t forget” what the group has done and that we’ll see him again. Following this, Brifit elects to split up from the group and return to Absalom where he goes into hiding. The Fellowship of the Bum-Ring Brifit returned to adventuring and began working as part of a group featuring Phuck the Orc, Victor and Yonatan the Samsaran to clear goblins from a local Absalom castle, striking a bond with Victor Quimage. Following this, Brifit regrouped with Victor and Yonatan along with Uther the Half-Elf and Bruce and embarked on a mission to rid the basement of a local Absalom lord of rodents, trolls and spiders as well as save the mayor. The lord reward the group with a guild hall, thus establishing the group as the Fellowship of the Bum-Ring. It was during this adventure where Brifit and his allies first encountered Trusalon the Magvarian Human. The newly-established Fellowship then took up the task of hunting a small band of orcs, Flakrat the Executioner along with his captains Gladur, Kakapacs and Baka. The Fellowship was successful in killing the group, however lost Uther in the fight, marking the first casualty sustained by the established Fellowship. Joined by Mangra, the Fellowship are then confronted by Iomedae, who asks them to investigate the suspicious behaviour of (another) local lord. The group discovers that the lord (Lord Farkiff) had been controlled by Trusalon the Defiler. Brifit and the group (excluding Mangra who elected to escape in Golarion) were then transported to the safety of Elysium where the group learns about Trusalon, Magvar, Magvar’s plan, Aroden and how to defeat Magvar. Brifit was then given a vial of golden liquid by Iomedae with the clue of "life after death". The Fellowship, along with new member Drosil, then returned to Absalom and then began the journey to Andoran with the intent of forming an alliance between Taldor’s leader Stavian III and Andoran’s leader Codwin I. Codwin agrees to the potential partnership with Stavian and to help the Fellowship as well as Iomedae in the war against Magvar and Cheliax. On the way out of Andoran, The Fellowship are ambushed by Trusalon and a group of orcs in a nearby cathedral. After Trusalon is defeated again, its body is cremated and its ashes are shared between Fellowship members and The Core Rulebook in an attempt to hinder Trusalon’s rejuvenation abilities. Joined by Forloth and now Dave the Human, the Fellowship discovers that Cheliax has declared war on Andorran and restart their journey to Taldor. On the way, the Fellowship is ambushed by King Skurzain in his dragon form, destroying Brifit’s Warhammer. The Fellowship are saved by Codwin and dropped in the garden of the Taldor Castle. Stavian agrees to an uneasy alliance with both the Fellowship and reluctantly agrees to work with Codwin in the war against Magvar. In the confrontation, Brifit loses his silver Warhammer due to the actions of Forloth, leaving the Ifrit temporarily weapon-less. After purchasing a new Earth Breaker hammer, Brifit and the Fellowship continue to get help for the final war, travelling to Razmiran for a potential alliance. Upon arriving, the guild discovers that the city’s ruler Razmir has aligned himself with Magvar. When Brifit and his allies refuse to give up the Ring of Ponens, Razmir unleashes a meteor shower to the tower the Fellowship are in as well as the rest of Razmiran. The group are only able to escape thanks to Zasha, a human wizard previously an innocent follower of Razmir whom develops feelings for Brifit. Zasha teleports the Fellowship to Lastwall (in the process, leaving herself and Fellowship pet Travis behind) where the guild spend time recovering and take on the task of solving a local orc problem, in the process, attaining the title ‘Orcbane’, striking a truce between Lastwall and the orcs and becoming an honorary member of the orcan Hold of Belkzen. After gaining the additional support of Belkzen and Kyonin, the Fellowship find Zasha and Travis both alive and travel back to Elysium for one final rest before the war. Brifit disappeared temporarily from the Fellowship before returning in the battle against Skurzain, helping defeat him. The Fellowship then moved onto to Absalom, fighting Trusalon once more, proceeding onwards to Absalom’s Ascendant Court along with a mercenary called Zate. The guild finally faced and defeated Magvar in a dramatic last fight. Brifit was gifted Godhood by Forloth after Forloth delivered the killing blow to Magvar and was able to pass the power onto someone else. After this, Brifit, along with the rest of the Fellowship went on a 3 year hiatus. Following the hiatus, the Fellowship (in slightly diminished numbers) regrouped and travelled to the Darklands to fight a fire giant. The fight marked the first time Brifit didn’t use a hammer as his most prominent weapon (his Earth Breaker hammer had been lost in the fight against Magvar), instead using a Masterwork Hellknight Greatsword. After the fire giant was defeated, Brifit came into direct contact with the giant, extracting its mythic energy. On the recommendation of most of his allies, Brifit chose to absorb the power, thus becoming a Demi-God. '''Personal Life' Brifit was born to human parents Eliana Ninnette and Normand Cyrill Jones. After Eliana and Normand found difficulties conceiving a child, Eliana encountered Shula Lamia, the personal efreet of a travelling mercenary. Eliana secretly met with Shula and made a deal to impregnate her by way of a spell. Eliana eventually gave birth to Ifrit twins Brifit and sister Qari, fathered by Shula due to his spell. Normand, incensed with his wife’s seeming indiscretions, began arguing more and more frequently with his wife, eventually becoming violent. Things came to a head when Eliana fell and hit her head after being struck by Normand, killing her. Normand abandoned his kids at the Cathedral of Iomedae and fled Absalom. Brifit and Qari grew up with the teachings of the Church of Iomedae, learning about her ideals and how to act. Brifit and Qari were separated during a riot brought about by the passing of the Common Rule when they were young. Brifit is later visited by Shula who explains why his parents are human yet he is Ifrit and that he killed Normand after hearing what happened to Eliana. During the confrontation with Razmir, Brifit met Zasha, a human wizard. At the time, Zasha was a follower of Razmir at the time but fled with the Fellowship of the Bum-Ring after Razmir performed a meteor shower spell, killing thousands. Brifit helps protect Zasha during the attack who then then starts having feelings for Brifit. Zasha helps Brifit and the rest of the Fellowship by teleporting them to Lastwall, leaving herself and Travis behind. She is eventually reunited with the group just as the Fellowship are about to travel to Elysium. After the battle with Magvar and with the permission of Iomedae, Brifit and Zasha begin a relationship, eventually getting married and having two daughters Eliana (named after Brifit’s mother) and Kyslynn (in tribute to Victor’s Half-Elf lineage) via donor insemination from Victor. Brifit is known as one of the Fellowship’s ‘tanks’, often being at the front of the group in case of sudden attack. He is also known for being a voice of reason for the group, making sure members of the Fellowship do not commit evil acts, though at times he himself has to stop himself performing these acts out of frustration. Due to an incident involving a fight with a dragon, Brifit is often quiet when faced with decision and will choose to follow rather than lead. This attribute earned him the title “The Silent”. Relationships The Fellowship of the Bum-Ring Brifit’s guild, he maintains a friendship with all members and will assist them when he can. 'Codwin I The Supreme Elect of Andoran, Codwin and Brifit share a mutual respect due to both being Paladins. Codwin assisted the Fellowship in their fight against Skurzain and Brifit gave Codwin a revival potion after he died due to injuries suffered in that battle. Codwin and the Fellowship continue to keep in contact. Drosil the Fetchling A member of the Fellowship, Brifit once offered to Drosil the opportunity to become a God, following the defeat of the fire giant in the Darklands, however Drosil declined and elected to let Brifit absorb the godly energy. Sir Forloth the Half-Elf Initially, Brifit clashed with Forloth due to his confetti spell and his spell which caused Stavian to attack the Fellowship and take Brifit’s hammer. Eventually though, Brifit and Forloth began to work together well. After Magvar was defeated, Forloth, who struck the killing blow, had the power to pass on the distinction of Godhood to another member of the guild and elected Brifit over Victor on the flip of a coin. Iomedae Brifit’s God, Iomedae has engaged and assisted Brifit and the Fellowship several times. Iomedae gave Brifit the resurrection potion that brought Codwin back to life, told the guild Magvar’s plan, sent them assistance when the group prayed to her in battle and even attended Brifit and Zacha’s wedding. Iomedae gave Brifit permission to drop out of the church but still be a follower of hers, allowing him to pursue a relationship with Zasha. Magvar the Archangel The Fellowship’s main foe, Magvar had his plan for creating a “perfect” human race thwarted and was killed by Brifit and his allies. Following his death, Forloth used some of Magvar’s God energy to appoint Brifit a Hero-God. Qari the Ifrit Brifit’s twin sister, Qari hasn’t been seen since they were separated following a Common Rule-induced riot. Her current condition is unknown. Ralph the Spider Ralph is a giant spider that Brifit found in an early adventure which involved clearing creatures from a basement. Afterwards, Ralph was kept at the Guild Hall and protected it when the Fellowship went away on an adventure. When the group returned to Absalom after killing Skurzain near Cheliax, they visited the Guild Hall to find it on fire and Ralph nowhere to be seen. He is classed as missing but is presumed dead. Shula Lamia Brifit’s biological father, Shula granted Brifit’s mother a wish and impregnated her with Brifit and Qari. Brifit has only met Shula a few times, including when Shula explained what happened to him and his human father, and when Brifit met with War Chief Kuga the Orc who appeared to be Shula’s new handler. Stavian III Brifit has a strained relationship with the Emperor of Taldor after Stavian took Brifit’s silver Warhammer and (along with the rest of the Fellowship) went against the deal to kill Codwin in the war against Magvar. Trusalon the Magvarian Human A recurring enemy of the Fellowship, first encountered in an Absalom castle and eventually killed following the death of Magvar. Victor the Half-Elf Brifit’s strongest bond with a Fellowship member seems to be with Victor. The pair have developed the name ‘Team Correctaquest’ which came after early adventures saw Victor and Brifit’s ideas go ignored when they would have in fact helped the situation. After becoming a God, Brifit became infertile and so asked Victor to be the donor inseminator to Zasha. Zasha the Human A wizard who is Brifit’s wife. After helping each other escape from Razmir, Iomedae gave Brifit permission to pursue a possible relationship with Zasha should he have wanted to. They began a relationship following the death of Magvar and the end of the war. They have two quarter-elf kids, Eliana and Kyslynn. '''Titles The Silent Due to his quiet demeanour in confrontations. The Dragonbane Earned after killing several dragons including dragon eggs. The Orcbane Earned after killing the orc second in command in one on one combat in the Hold of Belkzen. The Hero Branded a hero after helping to defeat Magvar. The Oathbreaker Stavian tasked the Fellowship with ensuring Codwin’s death during the war against Magvar. Codwin did die but was resurrected, breaking the oath. Sir Anointed ‘Sir’ after the war. The Regrettable Companion Brifit’s God title, inspired by Brifit’s occasional apathy in doing the right thing and sticking with members of the Fellowship. Category:NPCs Category:Fellowship of the Bum-Ring